


Let others rise to take our place until the earth is free

by AWalkingParadox



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Fan Art, Gen, apollo - Freeform, hi my dudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 12:22:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14284836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWalkingParadox/pseuds/AWalkingParadox
Summary: Did you see them going off to fight?  Children of the barricade who didn't last the nightDid you see them lying where they died? Someone used to cradle them and kiss them when they criedDid you see them lying side by side?





	Let others rise to take our place until the earth is free

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sanna_Black_Slytherin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanna_Black_Slytherin/gifts).
  * Inspired by [every man will be a king](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14163438) by [Sanna_Black_Slytherin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanna_Black_Slytherin/pseuds/Sanna_Black_Slytherin). 



<https://awalkingparadox11.tumblr.com/post/172822422522/just-recently-posted-the-video-for-the-speedpaint>


End file.
